


Give

by RyuichiSakuma



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Nakamaship, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/pseuds/RyuichiSakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all pirates take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give

**Author's Note:**

> My first (completed) One Piece work. Hope you like it.

He was too inexperienced to survive on his own, so the pair gave him the training he needed.

He met one that had been tied up and left to die. To him, he gave food, a new life and a goal.

Next, a girl that thought she could live without anyone else's help. He gave her the true meaning of “real help.”

To the liar, he gave what it meant to have someone believe his lies.

Soon after came a suave blond with a sharp tongue and blunt footwork. He gave him the idea that his heart's dream could be real.

The outsider was given the belief that both flowers and friendship can grow, even in the coldest weather.

To the lonely woman who saw the world as a locked library, he gave her the freedom to read past today's fabrications and read yesterday's facts.

The builder he gave the tools he needed to create tomorrow's vehicle today, and the strength to power it. 

The dead man walking, he gave the knowledge that life is still attainable, even after death.

His nakama gave themselves to him, because he gave himself to them first.

**Author's Note:**

> This poem (? prose? idunno) is helping me work my way though writers' block. Trust me, writers' block sucks.


End file.
